


Lalochezia

by savingprivatesimmons (black_twosugars)



Series: Definition and Example [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Excessive Swearing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_twosugars/pseuds/savingprivatesimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The use of abusive language to relieve stress or ease pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lalochezia

There would be one evening every month or two where Gavin would lock himself inside the Achievement Hunter office stressed and would leave it calm and relaxed. No one knew what he did or why he did it (though Michael and Ray often made jokes about Gavin jerking off to relieve the stress, and only Ryan knew that wasn’t the case because Gavin was getting laid far more often than once every month or two), but no one questioned it either.

The first time Ryan had caught him at it, he had been completely and utterly dumbfounded as to what he was witnessing. Well, more like hearing.

Ryan hadn’t known that Gavin was shut in the office, and the door hadn’t been locked so he had opened it only to be greeted with Gavin shouting and yelling obscenities that would make even Michael and Geoff blush.

“-FUCKING BITCH OF A COMPUTER, ALWAYS FUCKING DROPPING FRAMES LIKE A FUCKING _CUNT_ AND SUCKING UP DISK SPACE LIKE A SLUTTY _WHORE_!! I FUCKING _HATE_ DEALING WITH THIS BITCH-FEST OF A DEVICE GOD _DAMMIT_!!-”

Gavin was pacing across the room, stomping angrily as he continued to unload his anger in words Ryan had never heard Gavin use before; he switched from the topic of his temperamental computer onto the unbearable heat of the July weather, before screaming about every single small thing that annoyed him from the flavour of Austin tap-water to the fact that he keeps forgetting to lock the door of his small house in the back of Geoff’s garden.

And when Gavin finally finished, he took a deep breath and sighed. The tension he held in his shoulders as he walked had completely drained from him, leaving a stress-relieved and relaxed looking Brit.

That’s when Ryan chose to walk in.

“That’s quite a colourful vocabulary you’ve got there.” He commented calmly as he walked past Gavin to his own desk, picking up the car keys he’d left there and strolling back over so he could lean against the arm of the couch near Gavin.

“Shit, I didn’t mean for you to-” Gavin started, but he looked more casually displeased than defensive or angry. _Huh_ , Ryan thought, _the yelling thing must really work for him_.

“It’s fine, Gavin. If I had known this was what you do to relieve stress then I would’ve offered to be your personal verbal-punching-bag sooner.” Ryan explained, a comforting smile on his face that Gavin knew to trust.

“You… what?” His drained and relaxed state of mind rendered Gavin confused as to what Ryan was actually suggesting here.

“If shouting and swearing at the top of your lungs in a fit of rage keeps you calm and relieves stress, then why not get angry at me?”

“No. I-I mean not that I don’t appreciate the offer, I really do. I just… I can’t get angry at you.” Gavin confessed with the faintest trace of an admiring smile on his face as he gazed at Ryan, who was about to make his own input before Gavin spoke first. “But it’d be nice to have someone to yell at. Not for me to get angry at you, but for me to explain stuff in a raised voice, y’know?”

“Yeah, I understand.” Ryan answered with a knowing look in his eyes. “Instead of screaming to an empty space about the stuff you’re wound up about, you can shout it all at me.”

Gavin nodded in affirmation and grabbed Ryan’s hand to pull him up and into a warm and lazy kiss that lasted just the perfect amount of time before Gavin was muttering into Ryan’s ear, “thanks Ry, love you.”

“I love you too, Gavin.” Ryan replied fondly, speaking the precious words into the softness of Gavin’s hair before taking a step back. “I’m sure Geoff won’t mind if you spend the night at mine, will he?”

Gavin smirked and pulled out his phone to text Geoff a quick explanation that he had work he needed to do so he was staying with Ryan-the-insomniac to get it done before Friday. When that was done, he slipped into Ryan’s car who drove them back to his house in no time.

The Brit was too tired and worn out to do anything that required energy, so they spent the rest of the evening snuggling in bed while Ryan traced patterns onto the bare skin of Gavin’s back until they fell asleep with their legs tangled together and arms wrapped around each other.

After that event, Gavin made sure to let Ryan know when he was feeling like he needed to scream and let loose all the cuss words he typically kept quiet about. And Ryan listened, not saying a single word while Gavin yelled, only nodding or shaking his head when Gavin an expectant expression briefly crossed Gavin’s rage-fuelled features.

Gavin also found that he was feeling much calmer much more often after Ryan provoked him just enough to use the more taboo swear words when the two of them alone.

Gavin was just happy that Ryan didn’t mind that his number one way of relieving stress and easing emotional pain was swearing as loudly as his body would allow.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at [savingprivatesimmons](http://savingprivatesimmons.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
